Stay with Me
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: set four years after Saya went into hibernation. A lot of changes had happened to her and her friends' lives but the greatest has yet to come upon the return of an old friend... SayaHaji
1. Stay With Me

**Stay with me**

Saya collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion and yet her hands still grasped the hilt of her sword tightly. There was still a small amount of her blood trickling along the blade from her last fight with a Chiroptera.

"Oh Haji…" Saya whispered sadly as tears started to stream down her eyes as they turned back to its usual dark brown hue. Clutching the sword tightly, she remembered when the time when they first saw each other again after decades. The first kiss they shared. Oh, how she wished she could kiss him again and tell him how much she loved him. _I'm so stupid! How could I have not realized that he loved me? After all those years we've been together. And now it's too late…far too late for everything… _

Saya had been like this ever since she woke up four years after she went into hibernation. She'd stare at her sword after a fight and collapse crying.

"Saya! Saya!" uttered a familiar voice. He lifted her up and carried her. She opened her eyes a little to see who it was and was shocked that it was him! He's back! She wanted to speak to him but before she could say anything, she fell unconscious again.

"mmm…How long have I been here?" Saya asked scouting her surroundings; she's back in Julia's clinic with a bag of blood by her side.

"Oh, it's good that you're awake now. You've been asleep for two whole days." Julia informed her. "It must be because you've lost a great deal of blood."

"How did I get here Julia?" Saya questioned whilst loosening the long blue ribbon that secured her long hair in place.

"He brought you here three nights ago." Julia checked on her blood pressure and blood count one last time before removing the needle on her arm. "We were all shocked that he was alive."

"Him? You mean…he's back?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. _I wasn't dreaming back then?_ She quickly stood up and went outside the room. "H-Haji?" Saya whispered as she saw him standing there still looking the same. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Are you alright now Saya? Are you feeling better?" Haji asked, propping his cello case next to the wall.

Saya quietly went toward him leaned her head against his chest, her hands shaking as she clutched his shirt. "I w-was afraid…I was so afraid…I th-thought I've lost y-you." She sobbed.

"I'll never break my promise to you." Haji stroked her hair gently. "Come now, you need some more rest." He scooped her in his arms and carried her back to the room.

"Please stay here beside me and hold my hand." She murmured as he laid her on the bed. "If that is your wish," He sat down beside her and held her hand in his as she went back to sleep. _Her hair has grown a little since then. _Haji pondered inaudibly while watching her rest. _Her hand is still soft and smooth as always but I wonder why she woke up this early? She shouldn't be waking up for the next twenty six years!"_

The second she stirred from slumber, Saya immediately looked for Haji and was astonished to see him sleeping yet his hand is still holding hers firmly. "He looks so cute when he's like this" She whispered to herself while running her left hand across his soft dark locks. Haji was woken up by her caress and he lifted his head to take a good look at Saya.

"Is there something on my face?" Saya asked, reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table.

"No,no. There's nothing wrong. Everything's perfect." Haji stroked her cheek lightly. Saya turned bright red and quickly looked away.

"Did I do something that offended you? I apologize." He bowed down his head before her.

"Uh..n-no.. it's just that ,,,I still can't believe that you're back here again…" Saya murmured under her breath. "I thought..I'd…I thought I'd never get to see you again…" she added as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you miserable Saya." He said, wiping her tears away.

"Haji..I..I lo-." Before Saya could even finish her sentence, a loud rumbling sound cut her off and alarmed Haji. "What was that? A Chiroptera, maybe?"

"uhm..…that was my stomach…" Saya went bright red from embarrassment. She quickly changed the subject, "How about we have lunch at my place then we'd head to the mall to buy you some new clothes." She tugged at his sleeve, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" Haji looked down at his garments with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's just a little too old fashioned I guess." She chuckled softly, straightening his wrinkled shirt.

"I understand." He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then!" Saya smiled and got up to her feet while he went off to get his cello case.

"Don't you live at the Omoro now?" He asked as the cab dropped them off in front of a condominium building.

Saya shook her head. "Nope. I don't want to risk endangering my brother and my nieces." She rummaged through her keys and unlocked the door to her unit. "There. Come in Haji, make yourself comfortable. I'll just take a quick shower and change into some new clothes, okay?"

"Yes. Take your time. I'll be fine." Haji placed his cello beside the table before plopping down on the nearest chair. He looked around and observed Saya's condominium unit., It had three rooms and one bathroom and a kitchen. _It's a pretty big place for only one person. _He thought. _But then again, this is nothing compared to the mansion we lived in before. _

Meanwhile, in her room, Saya was fumbling among her clothes. Rejecting one garment after another, before she finally settled down with a light lavender summer dress and a pair of white sandals. After getting ready, she quickly rushed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her and Haji.

"Uhm…I'm sorry if my cooking wouldn't be that good." She joked as she placed the food on the table.

"This isn't bad at all Saya." Haji commented as they ate. He didn't really have to eat now but he wouldn't mind eating human food again. Especially since its Saya's cooking. _She really likes this stuff. _He mused as he looked at the steak. _She would always ask the Joel's chef to cook this for her and eventually, she learned how to cook it and do it perfectly._

"Really?" Saya smiled enthusiastically. "Thank you. And oh, you've got some sauce on your lower lip." She leaned over and wiped it off. A blushing Haji managed to utter "Thanks." somehow.

They finished their meals and went to the mall. "Black and crisp whites suits you but you should also try out some other colors, is that okay with you?" she asked him as they went entered a clothing store.

He nodded his head and watched her pick out some shirts and jeans from the racks. "Here, try these on first." Saya handed him, a white polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Haji complied and went on to try out the clothes in the fitting room. After a short while, he returned to show her the result. "Wow. You look really cute!" She remarked. "Here, try these on too." She handed him another set of clothes to try.

They went to five more stores before they went to a restaurant because Saya was getting hungry. "I think we've bought enough clothes Saya and you've spent far too much now." Haji told her as they ate their meal.

"Oh, it's alright to spend that amount. You don't have to worry, Joel said we could spend as much as we want, it would be like a reward for everything we did for the Red Shield." Saya replied as she finished her meal and started to eat her dessert.

"But I'm just your Chevalier, you shouldn't wa—." He tried to protest but she cut him short quickly by placing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. "You're more than just a Chevalier to me." She said in a low voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Haji asked, astonished by her answer.

"I..oh..uhm…th-the ice cream was good wasn't it?" Saya lied, taking a spoonful into her mouth.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed a little before returning to his usual plain, emotionless gaze.

There was a long awkward silence between them as they walked back home but a call on Saya's mobile phone broke it off. It was David asking them to go to his office immediately. They did as they were told and in twenty minutes, they were at the Headquarters of the Red Shield.

"Julia informed me of what was happening here while I was away on a business trip and I was quite surprised that your Chevalier is still alive." David told Saya. "So, how did the last fight go?"

"It was a pretty powerful Chiroptera and I've lost a great deal of blood but I'm better now." Saya looked a bit peeved by David addressing Haji as her chevalier. _Why won't he simply address him as Haji?_

"Since, your condominium has three rooms, I believe it would be best if Haji stayed with you, so in case there are some remaining Chiropterans from the Delta67 project, then it would be easier for you guys to prepare." David suggested. "But if you aren't comfortable with the idea, we can arrange for him to stay in another unit near yours."

"Uh-uhm…i-it's okay with me." A slight blush crept across her cheeks at the idea of living with Haji. "I wouldn't mind having some company."

"It's decided then." David smiled at them.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I promised to visit the twins today."

"Sure, we'll just give you a call if there's a Chiropteran activity"

"Okay! Please say hi to Julia and John for me!" She said before running off, with Haji quick to follow her.

"Aunt Saya! Aunt Saya!" shouted two toddlers happily as Saya and Haji approached them.

"Have you two been good girls?" She asked, kissing each girl on the forehead. The twins nodded. Diva's daughters resembled her a lot, but they got Riku's smile and cheerful personality. Ever since they met Saya after she awakened from her sleep, they've been very clingy to her.

"They've been bugging me on when you'll be coming over and--- hey! What do we have here?" Kai greeted, obviously shocked by Haji's presence. "Welcome back Haji! When did you return here to Okinawa?"

"Just a few days ago." Haji replied, his eyes fixed on Saya as she played with the twins.

"Yuri, Yuki, this is your Uncle Haji." Saya brought her nieces to Haji and introduced them to him.

"Uncle?" Yuri asked.

"Uncle?" Yuki repeated.

"Uncle?" Haji looked at Saya, confused by the title she introduced him with to the twins, he was after all, just her Chevalier.

"Yes, you're their uncle. After all, you are a part of this family." She replied, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. _Maybe she only thinks of me as her brother just like Kai. Maybe that kiss from four years ago didn't mean anything at all, but just something spurred on out of a whim. _Haji thought grimly.

"C'mon guys, Kaori's waiting for us at the restaurant." Kai called out to them.

"Kaori?" Saya asked with a bewildered expression look on her face. "Do you mean my best friend Kaori Kinjo?"

"Y-yeah. That Kaori." His cheeks flushed in a slight shade of red.

"Hey! How come you guys never told me that you've been going out?" Saya teased, giving him a "light" punch on the shoulder.

"oww…that hurts." Kai rubbed his shoulder. "I think you're forgetting that you have not-so-normal strength Saya."

"Oops. Sorry Kai!" Saya bowed apologetically.

"hehe…no problem. Anyway, we should all go inside now." Carrying each twin in his arms, he went back inside the Omoro.

"Come on Haji!" She grabbed his left hand and ran back to the restaurant.

"Hey, I see you've brought your boyfriend along." Kaori greeted as Saya entered the Omoro with Haji, still holding his hand.

"Uh..y-you've got i-it al-all wr-wrong. He's ju-just a friend." Saya explained, her cheeks were tomato red. "Haji, this is Kaori, Kaori this is Haji." She quickly introduced.

_Just a friend…_Her last words repeated again and again in his mind. _I'm just a friend. Why was I stupid enough to believe that she loves me too?_

"Nice to meetcha!" Kaori waved at him. Haji simply nodded in reply.

"Speaking of boyfriends…there are two sly foxes here who never told me they've gotten together three years ago but one already fessed up, the she-fox has yet to tell the truth!" she placed her hands on her hips, with a pretend angry face.

"oooohh..i wonder who she could be?" Kaori laughed. "hahaha…alright! Alright! I confess! Guilty as charged!" she raised her arms in the air as one would when surrendering.

"kyaa so cool!" Saya raised a fist in mid-air. "My brother and my best friend are dating? So cool!!!" The twins imitated her and they too raised their fists and shouted "So cool! So cool!" over and over again.

"Alright, that's enough." Kai stood up. "Everyone at the table now!" he commanded in a fatherly manner.

"Yessir!" the girls laughingly made a mock salute.

After dinner, Saya tucked the twins to bed before she and Haji left.

"We need to go now. The dinner was really good. I especially liked the boiled eggs!" She said as Kai escorted them to the door."Still the boiled eggs?" He scratched his head. "Yap!" Saya laughed.

"Tch..well, off you guys go then. And Haji?" he asked. "Protect my sister okay?"

Haji nodded his head quietly. He and Saya then walked to the train station. When they got home, Saya proceeded to tidy up her former guest room.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on. The bathroom is just beside this room. Call me if you need anything." Saya ushered him to his new room and went to the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed,

But after three hours, she woke up crying from a nightmare. So she decided to go outside by the terrace to get some fresh air.

"Why are you crying?" Haji asked as he approached her.

"Who m-me? I'm..I'm not crying. Some dirt blew into my eye." She lied, forcing a fake smile.

"You can never lie to me Saya. I know you have been crying" Haji replied. She could never fool him. Her eyes would always give away the reality of her emotions or thoughts.

Saya went towards him and buried her face into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I dreamt that I've lost you forever. That you never came back." She said in a muffled voice. "I love you Haji." Saya added in a faint whisper.

"I love you too Saya." Haji placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes. He gently wiped her tears away and placed a light peck on her forehead. "I'll never leave you."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I always have," he whispered onto her ear before capturing her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his left hand through her shoulder-length hair and placed his right arm around her small waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening his kiss.

"Will you please stay beside me tonight? Even just for tonight?" Saya whispered as they got back inside.

"I will stay with you tonight, tomorrow and forever." Haji replied, kissing her one last time before they went to bed.

**Yuki's notes:**

Thanks for reading my fan fiction! You made me really happy since it was quite a tedious task because I was always going all mushy and giddy whenever doing the Saya and Haji-only parts here..lol. hmmm…I guess the hardest part here was doing their kissing scene since this is just my second fan fiction and I'm not really good at describing making-out sessions but I hope you guys liked this one. Please don't forget to drop a review and thanks again!


	2. Rush Rush Rush!

**Rush! Rush! Rush!**

Saya ran her fingers up and down the long neck of the cello and the strings before she decided to play a piece to pass the time while Haji was out for a while. She picked up the bow and started to draw it across the strings. At first the tune was dark and melancholic but during the middle part it switched to a lively melody. She was so engulfed in playing that she didn't notice that he was already done with his errand and was now watching her perform. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she worked her hands on the wooden instrument. "You haven't lost your touch." Haji said as she finished the last note.

"Oops. Sorry if I used your cello without asking permission first." She apologized and quickly placed the instrument back into its case. "I can't help it. I guess I just missed playing."

"It's alright. After all, that was your cello before you gave it to me." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"T-thanks." Saya mumbled, feeling a hot blush creep across her cheeks. "Uhm..say Haji. Do you want to go and check out the fireworks festival with me this Sunday at the park?"

"If that is your order, then I will do so." Haji replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Didn't we agree that from now on, it isn't gonna be me who'll be the only one to decide on things? And that you have the freedom to do what you wish to do?" She reminded him with a light pinch on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Saya. It's just that for the past hundred years, I've gotten used to following your orders." He stroked her long mane carefully, as if to appease her. Inaudibly, she took his hand and placed it against her cheek. "I love you Haji." She murmured in a low voice.

"And I love you too." Haji said and kissed her on the forehead "Will you marry me?" He went over to his cello case and took out something from the secret compartment where he used to keep Saya's sword. He revealed a white gold ring studded with diamonds. "I've been keeping that for more than a hundred years now. And I hope you would give me the honour of becoming my bride." He asked, kneeling on one knee as he inserted the ring on her right finger. Saya didn't know what to say to him. For a short while she just stood there staring at him. He thought he rejected his proposal and was about to leave the room when she went to hug him. "Yes." She whispered softly. Now, Haji was the one who was at a loss for words, so he simply scooped her up in his arms, "Thank you." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

The following day, Saya and Haji decided to inform Kai and the others of their big decision. "Uhm…guys? We have something to tell you."

"Tell?" Yuki asked.

"Tell?" Yuri repeated.

"Yes, We have something to tell all of you." Saya told the twins. "Me and Haji are getting married."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?!!!! Didn't he just show up two days ago and now you guys are getting married?" Kai said in a bewildered voice. "Wow! He sure makes a fast move!"

"Yeah! Unlike you Kai, Haji isn't chicken when it comes to these things!" Kaori teased him.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Yuki and Yuri repeated in chorus.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you Saya!" Kaori hugged her friend.

"You promise to take care of her? If I ever see my sister crying because of you, I swear you'll be a dead man!" Kai warned Haji.

"I've always taken cared of Saya and I will never do anything that would hurt her in anyway so rest assured that she'll be in good hands." Haji replied, putting an arm protectively around Saya's shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, Haji's right and besides, you shouldn't worry about me now, instead, you and Kaori should be planning your engagement too! You can't live forever you know." Saya joked.

"Tch." Kai muttered and walked over to the counter and began to prepare lunch.

Two weeks later. It was just a simple private wedding ceremony held on a small chapel. Joel Goldschmidt was their sponsor, David and Julia were the godparents in the wedding, their son, John was the ring bearer, Saya's nieces, Yuki and Yuri were the flower girls, and Kai was the best man while Kaori was of course, the maid of honour.

Saya looked radiantly beautiful on her special day even if she was dressed simply. She wore an off-shoulder silk gown which reached just above her knees. As she walked towards the altar carrying some lovely red and white roses, Haji couldn't help but stare at her.

After saying their vows, Haji and Saya gave each other a long lingering kiss before Saya gave the flowers to Kaori, while Haji handed the garter to Kai. "You two should be the next ones to get married okay?" Saya told them with a wink.

"You to sire, I believe you should be getting yourself a wife soon." David said to Joel.

"Hahaha..i guess so. I'm getting pretty old now." Replied Joel.

"So how many babies do you guys plan to have?" Julia asked Saya who instantly blushed upon hearing her question.

"Wh-why do you ask?" Saya stammered.

"But I think you might get twins just like Diva did. Anyway, this is a separate present from me other than the one we gave you earlier." Julia said with a wink as she handed a small parcel to Saya. "I hope Haji likes it too."

When she opened it, Saya blushed even more. Concealed inside was a thin, white lacy nightgown. "T-thanks Julia."

"Is something wrong Saya? Your face is all red." Haji inquired as he approached them.

"Uhm..uhm..n-nothing…I'm okay." She replied with a smile, quickly hiding the parcel behind her back.

"Saya, Haji. The car is ready now." David said as he came close to them. "Good Luck Haji. Do your best, okay?" he turned to Haji and gave him a big bottle of wine.

"Uh...uhm…o-okay…we better g-get going now." Saya replied shyly, pushing Haji in front of her. _I don't want to hear anymore of what they want to imply._

The driver dropped them off in front of the hotel where a clerk escorted them to their reserved room. As Saya was about to enter the door, Haji scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room. "Th-thanks." She muttered shyly as he laid her gently on the bed, her cheeks were flushed in a deep shade of red. Haji went over to collect their suitcases and his cello case and placed them inside the cabinet before he started to change his clothes. "Kyaa!!" Saya yelped, and quickly hid under the covers. "What's wrong Saya?" He approached her, with his shirt still left half-buttoned. "Go change somewhere else!" She yelled. Haji looked a little surprised by Saya's weird reaction and so he simply headed to the bath room to change into some comfortable clothes. He quietly returned, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, and sat on the edge of the other side of the bed from where Saya was. For some time, they didn't speak to each other.

"I'm sorry." Saya whispered as she slowly lowered the blanket obstructing the view of her face. "I'm…just a little..well..surprised…"

"It's alright." Haji replied with a smile as he moved closer to her and kissed her forehead. "We'll take things slowly…one step at a time.we don't have to rush things."

"Thank you Haji." Saya murmured as she laid her head on his chest.

Nine months later…

"Wow…she looks a lot like you Saya while her twin really looks like Haji." Kaori said as she cooed over the newborn twins of Saya and Haji.

"Yeah! Dad would've been a proud and jolly grandfather of these two." Kai added.

"You guys sure rushed." Julia winked at Saya. "I bet these lovely twins are honeymoon babies."

Everyone in the room laughed except a very red-faced Saya while Haji proudly watched over their children.

"Uhm..We decided to name the female twin, Sayu and the male twin, Hajime." Saya told them.

"Sayu?" Yuki said as she and her twin looked curiously at the babies.

"Hajime?" Yuri said.

"They are your cousins." Kai explained as he carried his two nieces.

"I didn't expect you to have a female and male twin. I though it would be like your mother's and Diva's cases in which they bore twin daughters." Julia commented. "Maybe Haji here did his best." She teased Haji who blushed a little.

"Now, Kai and Kaori need to make their own little offspring! Mr. Joel and his wife are now expecting their first son." David related to them.

"Awww man! Why does everyone keep pressuring us? I'm still in my early twenties!!!" Kai answered making everyone laugh again.

Epilogue:

"I hope both of you won't have the same fate as me and my sister did." Saya whispered to her children as she tucked them in their beds.

"But we'll be there to guide them to the right path, won't we?" Haji whispered as he placed a light kiss on each twin's forehead before giving a long, passionate one to Saya.

"Y-yeah." Saya whispered softly before kissing him again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

This is the concluding chapter for Stay With Me. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if I didn't emphasize their honeymoon… I'm still too chicken to write lemon or lime. Gomen ne. demo… thanks to everyone who read my stories. I hope to see you guys again in my future works. Minna Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!

I'm so glad I finally finished one fan fiction..i'm still not yet done with my other one. Hehe..3


	3. Special Epilogue: First Kiss

**special epilogue:**

**First Kiss**

"Catch me if you can!" Saya giggled as she ran barefoot in the water. Haji smiled and caught up with her within seconds. He grabbed her by the waist but he lost his balance so both of them fell among the sand with Saya on top of him and their faces barely inches apart. "S-sorry." A blushing Saya mumbled as she tried to stand up but Haji seized her hand and pulled her back to him. "H..H-haji?" she asked.

"Can we please stay like this even for just a few minutes?" He whispered to her ear as he wrapped one arm around her small frame. "Are you ill, perhaps?" Saya placed her forehead against his. "I don't think that you have any fever, though. Is there something bothering you?" she asked as she twisted his tresses around her finger.

"Yes." Haji replied. "Joel told us the day before that we are betrothed and are to be married in two years, but if you do not want to, then I will be the one to tell Joel that the plans for the marriage should be cancelled." "No, I do not object with his plans, in fact I am looking forward to it…but if you want to cancel it, then you have the freedom to do so." Saya said in a hushed tone. Her dark brown eyes revealed her worries and fears.

"I love you Saya and I'd marry you even If I have to wait a lifetime to do so." He breathed softly before cupping her cheek and pulling her for a kiss. At first, it was a soft and gentle one before he began licking her lips as if asking permission if he could go deeper. Saya opened her mouth and allowed him to enter. Their tongues started to flicker against each other and engulf in a fierce duel. She could feel his fingers gliding through her long black hair and her back as she clutched tighter on his collar. "Do you promise that?" she hesitantly pulled away for a while and gazed into his onyx eyes. "Yes." He smiled and planted a light kiss on her forehead before seizing her soft lips once again.

Just then the alarm clock began ringing. "Good morning Saya, had a good dream last night?" Haji greeted her from the other side of the bed."Yes. And I remembered something special from my past." Saya smiled as she sat up.

"What was it about?" he inquired with a curious expression on his face. Saya leaned forward towards Haji, who was reclining his back against some propped up pillows, and kissed him hard on the lips for a good ten seconds before she stopped. "I just recalled the very first time we kissed the day after Joel told us that we were to be betrothed and that you promised that you'd marry me even if you have to wait a lifetime to do so and you fulfilled your promise." Haji bit his lower lip, obviously turned on by Saya's ten-second worth kiss. His hands were slowly making their way up Saya's shirt as they began to kiss again when they suddenly heard cries from the next room. She quickly stopped and got out of bed. "Sorry honey, the twins are up now."

"But can we continue later this evening, Love?" He asked as wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "Maybe. But for now, help me up with the twins, okay?" she giggled softly as she gently pulled away from his arms and went to the other room.

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

Since I'm still to chicken to do anything exceeding hugs and kisses at the moment so i decided to postpone the Honeymoon special continuing from the beginning of the honeymoon part from chapter two and instead this is what i came up with at the moment...sorry if it's too short..i hope i can think of one last chapter for this or have enough courage to write the citrus, lemon-y,lime-y special chapter... sighs

I hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you think of it 'cause it really helps me improve my stories or inspire me to do more and better ones. Minna Arigatou Gozaimasu!) and i hope to see you guys again in the future.)

minna arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
